Wartorn
by Dracorum
Summary: FFIV. The young prince of Eblan and his battles, leading up to the ultimate fight to save the world. Somewhat related to Cat and Boy. In-game. Spring fic-a-thon entry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: FFIV is the property of Square Enix. I only write for the amusement of the populace.

A/N: Something of a sequel to Cat and Boy. Submitted for Spring fic-a-thon hosted by mythweaver1 under 'war' prompt.

* * *

**Wartorn**

Crack.

The fist connected solidly against the left half of my face and gave me the first taste of my own blood. I saw it coming, but unfortunately they had me surrounded.

I was nine years of age, the four beating on me one-sidedly were ten or more.

I struggled to return fist for fist, but really, it was all I could do to stand and not give them the satisfaction of seeing me faint. I would have become a proven 'pampered prince' if I did. Their leader watched his lackeys rained blows on me from the shadows under the hall's archway, watching out for adults no doubt.

Divine intervention came from above, however. The small courtyard echoed the banging of an unwieldy door and several people carrying something large. The bullies fled with the speed of trainee ninjas. I look up and recognized the guards I stumbled on during one of my attempts to scale the tower with one hand tied to my feet. Father's idea.

The birthday banner they unfurled for me was garishly childish, but I accepted it. What was most important right then was their undisguised kindness toward me. It saved me from killing the ones who have hurt my pride in slow, tortuous ways.

The trouble of being a royal child of a small nation: you never see your equal. Only your betters, your own parents, or your subjects. I was too hung up on my own greatness perhaps. That was why the beatings hurt more than it should. I didn't go and see the medics or castle healer. I bandaged my own wounds and nursed revenge.

From that day on, there was a silent war of attrition between me and the bully group. Tora, the leader, and his cronies took every single chance they had to trip me during spars, sabotage during mock missions, miss throws, etc. etc. And in every single exercise the corp instructor gave, I gave back just as good as I got.

As the years go by, the war between Tora and I grew no less childish, but at least no more severe. Until Father caught a complaint of nasty smells wafting from the fifth floor hallway and several children reeking of yesterday's garbage stinking up the public baths. And an attendant gossiping of Prince Edge's good nature, always helping in the kitchen, not minding the lowliest task, throwing away leftovers without anyone asking him to.

Bullies were something of a character building exercise to my Father. I only realized this after he scolded me for getting revenge. So, in the end I opted to avoid the trouble all together. I built a character, just as he wanted. "Edge, the friendless and aloof", became "Edge, the Prince".

Not to say that the two of them were different people. Perhaps it is more accurate to say I grew up a little, and like any adult, I wear different masks to suit the situation.

* * *

I watched the airships sailed into the distant north as I ran with the rear guard. The foremost ship flew the flags of Baron and the Redwings. Outside politics were a large part of my lessons, especially the external threat of larger armies and better researched warfare armaments. What could ninjas, ultimately just foot soldiers, do against cannons? Nothing. What did they stand to gain? Nothing that I could think of. We had no Crystals, no resources to loot, no treasures worth anything to those of the outside world. Why then? Information? On what?

Resentment and anger and confusion. The more I thought, the more the anger superseded everything else. I seethed beneath my "Prince" face, my mask.

There were far too few of us. The cave itself was overrun with monsters, and the vanguard have almost all been wiped out because of sheer exhaustion. It was only when the rear guard, and I, joined up that we were able to clear out enough space and held down the key entrances. This was Eblan now. Spaces in hollowed rock.

The refugees were staggering in and finding somewhere dry enough to sleep away the shock, watched over by myself and the rest of the corps not yet passed out from the constant monsters assaults. The beasts were whipped into a frenzy by something infinitely more terrifying than our mediocre weapons. Their eyes, when I looked onto their fresh corpses, were of living things running for their lives.

In the temporary infirmary the wounded laid groaning and tossing. I did what I could, gave some small comfort by a few words and my presence. So much pain and not a sight or sound of Father or Mother. I could only dread.

"Your Highness," a voice barely above a whisper.

I leaned down closer to the wounded ninja, and with a jolt I recognized Tora. Even after all these years we still behaved stiffly to each other, the past hung too thick between our words to be completely ignored.

Not now. I felt his forehead. He was burning, even as his face grew even paler from blood loss. He bore lacerations all over his body, wrapped haphazardly with bandages more red than white. Tora's eyes roved, unseeing, "Where..."

"I'm here."

"I...was..." he licked his cracked lips, coughed. I reached and unstoppered my water bag, helped him to drink the precious liquid. He sighed in thanks, "I... was there when the fiend came for Their Majesties-"

My heart slowed, "Who? How?"

"He...called himself a fiend of fire, Highness. He c-caught us by surprised just as Their Majesties were about to escape. W-we were no match for him. Please, let us, let me atone-"

I shook my head, forgetting that he could not see, and said "No. I know you did your best. Rest now and save your strength for recovery."

Though my voice was calm, my heart was raging. Fiend of Fire. What monstrosity could overcome all of their personal guards and took them away, without me even noticing a trail?

Seneschal came up behind me, "Your Young Highness, I have heard reports of this 'fiend' from those who survived the first of the airship assaults. He came down with the bombardment, unharmed by fire and heat. Flames cloaked his being and it was him alone that took out the entire north wings." He stroked his long beard shakily, and I'm reminded again of how old he really was, "He called himself Rubicante."

I stood. Probably alarmed by my expression, Seneschal tried to blocked my way, "Young Highness, I can only guess how you must feel, but please think of us, of Eblan! We have already lost our home and monarchs, we can not lose our prince as well!"

I pushed him to the side, none too gently, "You know what I am capable of. Believe me when I say I will be back, with the head of the one who had done this atrocity on my belt." The last words I said to the rest of the people in the sooty, fitful light of torches, the last of the once proud Eblan, now hurt beyond any mortal means of healing. I found myself wishing again for white magics. If only we had not been so stubborn, so ancient in our ways! An island country with no allies, no armies, air forces, or navies, we were too vulnerable. If we survived this, I must-

A weakened hand snagged my cloak. Tora's fevered eyes finally found mine as I looked down, "Please...be safe,"

I nodded, took the hand firmly, "Rest. Stay alive until I'm back. We have a lot left to talk about, you and I."

"Of course, Your Highness." his hand fell away and the rest of the people, my people, came forward to say farewell. Although they didn't say so in as many words, they were probably surrendering to a fate with no leader except an old man almost at death's door himself.

The old man, Seneschal, still trailed me even as I quitted the infirmary and neared the exit of the network of caves we were temporarily calling home, "But-but where are you going? We have no ideas of where they were take-"

"The Tower. That was where the first wave of the monsters came from. I am certain that is where I will find him, and probably the master of those Baronian airships." I put an arm out, barred him from following any further. "Please. Let me do this."

Seneschal lowered his beseeching hands then, resigned to my stubborn ways, "Young Highness..." A deep breath, "Very well. But know that I will follow with what remains of our ninjas as soon as we have settled the last of the refugees. Please take care until then."

I nodded, grateful, "The scouts know where the passage connects to the Tower. Follow as you can." then took the old man's frail shoulders to reassured him, "Thank you. I _will_ be back."

A scattered and weak cheer sounded from the watch as I headed out. The anger I had threatened to turn into something else, some other emotion which almost drowned out my resolve. But no, I can not give in to that dark mire of uncertainty.

I went without looking back, with no doubt in my mind that I was going to my death.


	2. Chapter 2

My words to Tora came back to haunt me as I went by backways and switching passages toward the Tower, saving my strength for the hordes ahead. I had to convince my people to stay alive and survive the...setback, the monumental lost, back there in the infirmary, but all I could do to dispel the heaviness was to fill the air with empty, arrogant words. And then ran out to my own death.

Some Prince.

Father, Mother...there was no doubt in my mind that whatever manner of 'fiend' that took them both would be unimaginably powerful, advantage of surprise or not. My hands still remembered the hollow weight of the cat as he died, the ash of his fur on my arms, the balcony blasted black as tar...

A ringing of voices, straight ahead. I stepped softer still, and inched my way forward to peer around the bend.

"-goes the deconstruction?"

"-lord, Lugae has-"

"What did you say-"

The conversation made no sense to me then. Someone, or some _thing - _a person couldn't possibly be that tall without breaking out of doorways - was talking to another standing just out of sight. But somehow I knew with just the one glance in poor light, as if he had been pointed out to me. That red figure in front was Rubicante.

Anger rushed to my head then. Rage redder than his cloak. All that destruction at his hands...the screaming agony as the north wing toppled, the torn walls, the broken bodies-

"So we meet at last Rubicante!" Before I was able to questioned the wisdom of direct confrontation, my feet had already led me there.

He turned slowly, and my anger grew in proportion to his nonchalance, "Should I know you from somewhere?"

While my entire will was bent on keeping a leash on my temper -_ Remember your training_ - with the back of my mind I noticed the other figure had already gone, "I am Prince Edge of Eblan!"

"Eblan? I am afraid I do not know the place of which you speak."

I couldn't breathe, my heart was hammering so hard it left me with just enough air in my lungs to shout "Then let me help you remember!", before I threw myself at him.

My kunais were parried easily, I fell back and prepared the Flame ninjutsu to throw it in his indifferent face. I put all of my resentment and fury into the cast, and watched in incredulous horror as the conjured pillar of fire ran over his cloak like, like happy puppies playing with its favorite master.

"Pitiful. Allow me to show you real flame!" He opened his cloaked arms and I watched in shock as a wave of crimson blaze appeared instantly. It was as if the heat was pouring out of his very being. I was unable to move as he casually waved in my direction, "Inferno."

A waterfall of what seemed like lava exploded over my head. Fear and preservation made me dodged, almost too late. It was all I could do to remember to put my arm guards up to take the brunt of the spell. My breath was ripped out as the flames passed, the blast of white heat alone burned me over the arms and neck. Black oblivion reached around the edges of my vision and I fell to my knees.

"Damn...you."

"You have strength worthy enough of pride, but it is not nearly enough to think of challenging me. Hone your skills. I'll look forward to facing you again when you have." The hateful fiend told me in a voice like a kind, albeit disappointed, teacher and disappeared in a cone of his thrice-cursed fire. I bit my lip from screaming in frustration and took stock of my wounds. He won't get away-

"Are you all right!?"

I started. The skirmish with Rubicante threw me off my senses and it was only when Cecil shouted that I noticed them running up to me for the first time.

I was...less than polite to the well-meaning paladin in that first meeting, "I lost, and he got away! Of course I'm not all right! Ugh," I grunted in pain as a woman, Rosa, took my arm in her hands, "Stay away!"

I almost pushed her, too, when a rustle of green knelt in front of me, "We came to find Rubicante as well, and the Crystals he holds. Please, let Rosa see to your wounds." Rydia said, eyes imploring me. Or demanding. One could never think straight when one's skin felt as if it had been stripped apart and roasted on a grill.

But Rubicante was foremost even through the throbbing burns, "He's mine! You stay out of my way. I will...will put an end to him with my own hands!"

"Your enemy is an elemental archfiend, Your Highness. You've seen his strength for yourself." In hindsight, I'm sure Kain was saying in an undertone, 'Of course you could have never defeated him alone.' and rolling his eyes under that helm.

Still, the fact was he didn't help matters, and even more unfortunately my 'Prince' ego surfaced in response to the dismissive tone of his voice, "Heh, don't mistake me for some pampered prince. The Eblanese royal family is heir to the ninjutsu arts of old. I don't need help from lesser men and strangers!"

I made to stand, succeeded only barely as I shook away helping hands from Rosa and Cecil. A step toward the exit-

"Enough!" Rydia was suddenly barring my way, and the surprise for me was twofold when I saw the tears in her eyes, "I can't watch another person go off to die. First Tellah and Yang-" her expression crumbled, "And then Cid, too...All of them...all of them-!"

Rydia's tears spotted the ashy cave floor as everyone reacted awkwardly at her outburst, me most of all, "H-hey, I didn't...I mean-"

Rosa recovered first, went forward and took her shoulder gently, "Rydia..." then suddenly fixed me with an accusing glare.

"I...uh," Was I ever flabbergasted and speechless before? All at the same time? Ever since I took on the 'Prince' face I always had a comeback or a word to say. No man or woman had ever managed to catch me so unaware until Rydia did in that cave through all the scalding Rubicante inflicted. Of course, she was just a strange woman to me then. A strange, beautiful vision in green...

Cecil stepped up next to the women, to support Rosa, probably, as she was visibly relieved when he did so, "Rubicante is the strongest of four elemental archfiends. Whether we can even hope to defeat him, I can not say. But we have no choice! We must take back the Crystals he holds, or everything is lost! If you must defeat him for some cause, know that our task is of no less import. Please let us help you, Your Highness."

I held the question of the Crystals, and how they came to be after the precious things, for later. Just then there was a more pressing issue. I tried a smile on Rydia, hoping she won't mistake it for a grimace under my mask, "It doesn't look like I have much choice. I can't leave a pretty girl crying."

Rydia looked at me, caught off guard. I wondered about that, but at least she stopped the sobbing. One less thing on my conscience if I should die in the near future. I turned to Cecil and nodded to him, "Let's do this together then- just this once."

He inclined his head in response and looked to Rosa, "If you would-"

Rosa came forward and indicated for me to sit, I did so without further prompting. I couldn't feel my arms any more by that point.

Kain snorted behind me and muttered something about being arrogant. Said the one with the most ego in the room, but who cared? Because Rosa was the most beautiful person in the room - cave - just then, as she cast Cura on me.

White magic...we still need to get a hold of its secrets...how could ninjas survived this long without its conveniences confounded me, made me a little proud, but mostly sad and regretful. If there was time, I would have abducted her and carried her back to what was then Eblan-under-the-rocks, but there was never time enough in the world to save it from mad men. You chose the many over the few, but the weight of the few on your heart could crush it better than stones...

"Right then! Time to break into the Tower now that we're all fast friends!" I jumped up from my seat on the floor after she finished, good as new. Bumped into Kain in the process but it was an accident. Really.

Rydia, dried eyes still somewhat red, raised her brows and said "That was an awfully fast recovery." as Rosa smiled a little and dusted her hands.

"You shouldn't overdo it...Still, I've never met someone with no after-healing disorientation before. You must be the first, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Edge. 'Your Highness' is what stuffy old men call me." I admit that I turned on the charm around Rosa. She just had this...aura around her. Like everything will be well in the world if she was around to smile at you and let you know she's on your side. Rydia...Rydia was - is - a sweet mystery.

"Your Hi - I mean - Edge," Cecil corrected himself as we fell into steps and made introductions. Kain had already gone ahead to scout the area around the exit. I let him have his time to shine. The poor guy must have had trust issues. Or maybe it was because I called him stuffy.

Getting inside the Tower was simple for a ninja. You just have to feel for the hidden path in the wall - actually I shouldn't be telling you this. I don't want people haphazardly going into that deathtrap of a Tower.

We discussed their world-saving circumstances in-between battles with stray monsters during the trek through the alien place. I was impressed at their efficiency in these fast skirmishes. You could tell they have travelled long and difficult roads together by the way Cecil and Kain uniformly attacked and defended, weaved between each other like a practiced dance, all the time keeping Rosa and Rydia in their sights as the women cast their white and black magics respectively. The first time Rydia summoned Dragon...well to say I was surprised is to put it mildly. I almost tripped and impaled myself. A ninja _never_ loses his footing.

That said, I was caught unawares more than once during that time. They had more experience than me fighting in that Tower and they saved me from many miserable deaths. If I had insisted on going alone...I would not even be able to make it past the first floor. It was a tough lesson in humility. I hope I have learned it well.

Five floors and more than enough monster encounters later, I was able to adjust sufficiently to fighting with other people who were not ninjas. Which was just as well. Rubicante was close. I could feel phantom burns run up and down my arms. And all the time I was looking for a sign, _any_ sign, of my parents.

...Let me pause a little here. It's still too difficult to talk about them without some...fortification.

* * *

A/N: ...and that's where I'm ending this fic.

.

..

...

...

Whoa, okay, I was just kidding! Don't hurt me!


End file.
